Al filo de la varita
by Obviously3941
Summary: Nymphadora y Snape se encuentran en medio de una persecución mortífaga, rescatando el tesoro más preciado de Albus Dumbledore. La varita de Sauco. En medio de la batalla, Tonks rompe su varita y decide utilizar la varita de Sauco para defenderse, convirtiéndose en la dueña temporal de ésta. Desarmarla y seguir de acuerdo al plan sería fácil, si los mortífagos no pensaran diferente.


Espero les guste y les dejo muchos besos :). Es un fan fic dedicado a una de las mejores amigas que he tenido hasta ahora, Elizabeth Marie.

Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedas reconocer, pertenece a JK Rowling. El resto que no, es de mi autoría. Ya saben que es sin fines de lucro alguno y solo por diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

Prólogo: Es cuestión de magia.

_Yo digo que es cuestión de magia, ya que de otra forma no habría sucedido. ¡No me di cuenta siquiera, lo hice sin pensar! Pero claro, a él no le importa y dice que son solo excusas. Sin importar lo que diga o si me arrodillo a sus pies, diciendo qué tan gran mago es. No quiere ni escucharme, ¡es todo un idiota! Fue un accidente y de seguro ustedes pensarán igual que yo, al leer la historia de cómo terminamos en éste desagradable lío, solo por un pequeño accidente. ¡Yo digo que es pequeño, pequeñísimo! Ínfimo detalle que se atravesó en nuestro camino._

_Estábamos en plena batalla, ustedes comprenderán todo lo que significa. ¡Una oleada de mortífagos persiguiéndote (bueno, no tanto como una oleada. Quizá 3 o 4), lanzando hechizos sin parar y tú tratando de esquivar y defenderte al mismo tiempo. ¡No puedes pensar de forma coherente, por más que él diga que soy una descerebrada inútil! En fin, corríamos para alejarnos del rango de visión de los mortífagos en Hogsmade, ya que habíamos rescatado algo muy importante de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore y como siempre, él no me había dicho ni qué era ni me lo había enseñado. Parecía ser una lucha sin terminar y ya comenzaba a pensar que iba a morir allí, sin remedio, que no me iba a poder despedir de Remus Lupin, ni que tampoco podría decirle lo que sentía al respecto. Hacia su persona._

_Pero a él realmente no le importaba y solo me llamaba tonta, cada vez que el aliento le daba para hablar o decirme alguna cosa. Que no sabía luchar, que no sabía esto y aquello. Les juro que si no estuviéramos en el mismo bando, créanme que ya habría muerto de una patada en el trasero._

_Yo era paciente, Dumbledore me había pedido que lo fuera y era por él que hacía todo esto. Pero en fin, a lo que íbamos acerca de la historia en concreto. Yo estaba luchando muy tranquilamente, pasando entre callejones y tiendas, esquivando vidrios y ladrillos volando de aquí y allá, cuando de pronto... ¡una maldición me alcanza y rompe mi varita! ¿¡Qué diablos se supone que haga, si no tengo varita para defenderme!? Ese pesado seguro les dirá que debo morir, ¡pero no! Ni crean que pienso morir así como así._

_Nos detuvimos en una esquina, protegiéndonos de cualquier mago que pudiera alcanzarnos. Yo jadeaba y tenía una pequeña herida en la frente, mientras que él simplemente estaba milagrosamente ileso. ¡No saben cuánto lo detesto! Me limpié la herida con la manga derecha de mi túnica y con una sonrisa sarcástica, lo miré de reojo._

_"¿Y ahora?"_

_"¿Y qué crees que sigue ahora, Nymphadora? Solo salimos y combatimos. ¿O es que crees que nos quedaremos aquí todo el día? No se irán hasta que tengan lo que buscan."  
_

_"Y qué rayos están buscando, ¿qué es tan importante?"_

_"No tengo tiempo para explicarte y no creo que lo comprendas tampoco."_

_"Deja de ser un pelmazo, Snape. ¡Explícame de qué se trata!"_

_"¡Te he dicho que no hay tiempo!"_

_Y antes de que pudiera decirle una cosa más, comenzó a salir del escondite y nos puso en evidencia. No pude evitarlo y lo utilizaba como escudo humano, ya que no tenía varita. Y sin embargo, algo en su bolsillo se movía y captaba toda mi atención. Era blanco y largo, lo que me hacía pensar que podía tratarse de una varita o simplemente una vara de algún árbol, cubierto de nieve._

_No seas estúpida, Nymphadora Tonks, por supuesto que es una varita._

_Se resbalaba de su bolsillo, así que sin que se diera cuenta o algo, simplemente la tomé. Me serviría para defenderme y por alguna razón en particular, se me hacia muy familiar. Pero por el estrés del momento, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en qué se me hacía conocida._

_No sabía qué más hacer, así que pensé en defenderme con esa varita y luego, cuando pudimos refugiarnos en un lugar seguro, lejos de todo el ajetreo, me di cuenta de las cosas. Lentamente._

_Y porque tenía a Snape gritándome al oído, diciéndome que había cometido uno de los peores errores que pude haber cometido en toda mi existencia._

_¿Qué diablos había hecho?_


End file.
